The portability of computer, electronic and/or other related types of devices generally results in a user having to transport numerous items. For example, it is not uncommon for a user to transport a computer device (e.g., a tablet computer or convertible notebook computer), a personal digital assistant (PDA) or other type of electronic mail/calendar device, a stylus for use with either the computer device or PDA, a portable telephone, a spare battery, a power adapter, a battery charger, etc. Thus, users find transporting the many types of devices cumbersome, and many of such devices are lost or misplaced.